friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 9
Spała, albo chciała spać, ale nie mogła...niedziela, a ta nie mogła spać. Jaja jakieś, czy co? Nie, to nie jaja. To tylko zakichany telefon, którego nie chciała odebrać. Bo, po co? Chciała spać, właśnie...ale nie mogła, bo nie chciało jej się odebrać telefonu. Po co ma wstawać i go wyciszyć? Za chwilę przestanie...i...przestał, uff. Chwila...znowu zaczął. -Eeeee...serio?! Nawet wyspać się nie mogę?!- Wykrzyknęła odbierając szatańską komórkę, nawet nie spojrzała kto dzwoni. Po prostu nacisnęła słuchawkę i robi pretensję...przez telefon. ~Hahaha. To księżniczka jeszcze nie wstała?- Z drugiej strony odezwał się głęboki, zaspany przez co również seksowny głos. -Adrien?! ~No, a jak myślisz? -Myślę, że masz extra seksowny zaspany głos.- I po co to mówiła. Prawda jest taka, że nawet nie pomyślała co mówi, palnęła coś takiego, ale z drugiej strony...-Po co dzwonisz, w niedzielę o godzinie...8?! Serio?! Nie można było wcześniej?!- Zadała pytanie, nie ukrywała sarkazmu. ~Dziękuję, za ten jakże podniecający komplement...twoje sarkastyczne zachowanie, gdy jesteś zirytowana, też jest niczego sobię.- Próbował ją wnerwić, tak po prostu, z rana. W końcu, czemu nie? -Ty mnie tak kochasz wyprowadzać z równowagi, prawda? ~A jak myślisz?- Znów ten zarąbiście seksowny głos. Szkoda tylko, że Mari nie zwracała na to uwagi, ją interesowało tylko łóżko...chociaż i tak nie zaśnie. -Już ci mówiłam co myślę, a teraz przepraszam, ale skoro już mnie OBUDZIŁEŚ, to idę wziąć prysznic i się ubrać. ~Pomóc ci?- Zamarła przez chwilę. On, na serio lubi ją wnerwiać, ale to i tak nie zmienia faktu, że jest słodki i uroczy, a jak flirtuje, naprawdę pociągający. -Wiesz, kochanie. To naprawdę kusząca propozycja... ~Hmmm? -...ale muszę odmówić. ~Ty to potrafisz człowieka zgasić.- Mimo, że wysilał się na zasmucony ton, to w jego głosie dało się wyczuć rozbawienie. -I za to mnie kochasz, Kotku. To za ile mam być gotowa do wyjścia? ~A skąd taki pomysł Piękna? -Oboje wiemy, że nie zadzwoniłbyś bez powodu.- Z ust chłopaka wydobył się cichy chichot. ~Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz. Będę o 10, ale to gdzie idziemy, pozostawiam w tajemnicy. -Ej, nie możesz. Musisz mi powiedzieć, bo nie wiem jak mam się ubrać. ~Nie powiem, jak dla mnie, nie ważne co założysz i tak będziesz wyglądać pięknie. -Może dla ciebię, ale nie dla ludzi. ~Nie znają się, ale skoro tak naciskasz to powiem ci, żebyś się ubrała elegancko, ale dziewczęco i z pazurem. -To taki Koci żart? ~Za to mnie kochasz.- Tym razem oboje się zaśmiali, jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali, po czym rozłączyli się. Szatynka rzuciła telefon na łóżko i dłońmi przetarła twarz. Westchnęła i rozciągnęła się, a po chwili ruszyła leniwym krokiem w stronę szafy. Jej ukochany zadzwonił ok. 8, rozmowa trwała poł godziny, więc ma mniej więcej półtorej godziny do wyjścia. Gdy otwierała szafę podleciała do niej Kwami. -Jak słodko. Obudził cię z rana romantyczną rozmową i od razu zaprosił na randkę.- Opisała sytuację przyjaciółka dziewczyny. -Szczęściara ze mnie, tylko mój C-H-Ł-O-P-A-K, nie pozwala mi się wysypiać.-Specjalnie przeliterowała słowo. Wzrokiem mierzyła każdy ciuch jaki miała w szafie, zastanawiała się co ma wybrać.- Elegancko, dziewczęco, z pazurem, czyli trochę wyzywająco...hmmm.- Mruczała pod nosem i kurczowo przerzucała kolejne materiały. W końcu się poddała.- Tikki? Pomożesz? -To już zostaw kilkutysiąc letniej spcjalistce.- Na buźce Kwami pojawił się chytry uśmieszek, wleciała do mebla i przeszukiwała wszystkie szafki. Mari w tym czasie postanowiła się ogarnąć, czyli wziąć prysznic i wykonać poranną toaletę. Po chwili odświeżona chwyciła za strój, który wybrała jej przyjaciółka i nie zastanawiając się długo przebrała się w niego. Miała na sobie począwszy od góry, czarną bluzkę na grube ramiączka z średnim dekoltem, w końcu nie będzie świecić biustem na mieście. Na bluzce był czerwony cieniowany nadruk przedstawiający serce. Na to, narzuciła kremową ramoneskę z stojącym kołnierzykiem i ćwiekami na rękawach. Niżej była czerwona spódniczka przed kolana, składała się z trzech falban, które delikatnie po sobie spadały, dalej miała czarne zakolanówki. Zaś na nogach czerwone pantofelki na niskim obcasie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, iż Kwami starannie dobrało jej ubiór, choć sama nie wiedziała, że posiada taką ramoneskę. -No to pozostała kwestia fryzury.- Szybko oceniła sytuację, jednak jej przyjaciółka nie do końca się z tym zgadzała. -I makijażu. Dziś moja droga zamierzam pokazać twoją dziką naturę. Będziesz wyglądać elegancko, jak księżniczka, dziewczęco jak nimfa, a całemu wyglądu nadamy charakteru, jak u prawdziwej bad girl. -Tikki?! Czy ty chcesz ze mnie zrobić jakąś emo?!- Dziewczyna lekko się przeraziła, jednak było za późno, by się wycofać. Musiała zdać się na przeczucie swojej małej przyjaciółki. Przyniosła jakieś krzesło do łazienki i oddała pałeczkę Tikki. Stworzonko zaczęło krążyć w okół niej, najpierw postanowiło zająć się fryzurą. Włosy dziewczyny rozpuściła i ułożyła w tak zwany, lekki nieład, zebrała dwa kosmyki po dwóch stronach głowy i stworzyła z nich cienkie kuzyki, które w pierw odłączone czerwonymi kokardkami, od jej włosów, później opadały i łączyły się z resztą. Wizualnie jej fryzura stała się lekka. Grzywkę jak zawsze zaczesana była na bok. Teraz przyszedł czas na make-up, lekki róż na policzkach, natomiast na ustach wyrazista czerwień. Dziewczyna zacisnęła wargi na chusteczce, by pozbyć się nadmiaru. Nie chciała w końcu, ubrudzić swojego ukochanego czerwoną szminką. Podkreśliła jeszcze rzęsy maskarą, tylko już bez pomocy kwami. Wtem usłyszała jak otwiera się jej klapa od pokoju, lub raczej jak ktoś ją otwiera. Po chwili w drzwiach łazienki stanął wysoki, zielonooki blondyn, był ubrany w śnieżnobiały T-shirt, z kolorowym nadrukiem przypominającym graffiti, jasne jeansy i białe trampki. -No wit...łał.- Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł, ponieważ zaparło mu dech w piersiach na widok jego dziewczyny. Ta natomiast nie zwracając na niego większej uwagi, sprzeczała się z Kwami. -Nie Tikki, ja to ścieram. Czuję się jak tepetowana lala. -Nie prawda, poza tym nie wyglądasz źle. -Jak patrzę w lustro, to wydaje mi się, że zaraz szału dostanę. Róż okej, maskara spoko, ale te usta. Przesadziłaś tym razem.- Chłopak powędrował wzrokiem na wymienioną część ciała. Krwista czerwień rzucała się w oczy, jednak bardzo pasowała do jej stroju. -Hej, ja wiem co mówię. -A ja wiem co uważam.-Kończąc sprzeczkę, nastolatka chwyciła za wacik i jednym ruchem zmyła szminkę, po czym chwyciła za błyszczyk i maznęła nim wargi. Trochę nimi poruszała, by rozprowadzić substancję i z krytycznym wztokiem spojrzała w lustro.- I co? Nie jest lepiej? -No dobra, tym razem miałaś rację. -Hihihi. Oh Adrien. Już jesteś, wezmę tylko torebkę i możemy iść.- Chciała wyjść z pomieszczenia, ale w progu, poczuła coś dziwnego. Mianowicie rękę chłopaka, która oplatała jej talię. W jednej chwili przyciągnął ją do siebię, ich twarze dzieliły milimetry. Mierzył ją wzrokiem, swych głębokich zielonych oczu. -Cudownie wyglądasz, My Lady.- Lekko się zarumieniła, a na jej usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech. Nim zdążyła się zorientować blondyn złączył ich wargi w długim namiętnym pocałunku. Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy i zarzuciła mu ręce na kark pogłębiając pocałunek. Te jakże romantyczną chwilę, jak zwykle musiał im ktoś przerwać. -Łeeee. Pochamujcie się trochę. Proszę.- Zielonooki zmierzył wzrokiem ktosia, który śmiał przerwać mu ten moment. -TY prosisz? A to nowość Plagg.- Odparł przewracając oczami. W tym czasie Marinette odeszła od chłopaka, by poszukać jakiejś torebki. Dzięki temu chciała też ukryć swoje zawstydzenie całą sytuacją. W końcu znalazła, to czego szukała, jej kwami szybko schowała się do dodatku ubioru i po chwili wychodzili z mieszkania. Szli powolnym krokiem, szatynka nadal nie wiedziała gdzie się kierują, jednak nie przeszkadzało jej to. Opierała się o tors chłopaka, który delikatnie ją przytulał. Po chwili doszli do małej kawiarenki w centrum. Tak jak przeczuwała dziewczyna, weszli do niej i zajeli miejsce przy jednym ze stolików. Złożyli zamówienie i zaczeli rozmawiać. Wtem uwagę dziewczyny przykuł, przyglądający się im średniego wieku mężczyzna z aparatem. -Adrien, ten facet robi nam zdjęcia.- Nastolatek momentalnie się odwrócił, spojrzał wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści na paparazzi. -No pięknie. Nawet nie mogę w spokoju spędzić niedzielnego popołudnia. Chodź Mari.- Chwycił szybko nadgarstek dziewczyny i wybiegł wraz z nią z kawiarenki. Fotograf przez chwilę ich gonił, ale udało im się uciec. Schowali się w parku. -Co to miało być? -Jestem modelem, a ostatnio ojciec załatwił jakąś extra sesje, dla drogiej firmy. Wiadomość wyciekła do sieci i teraz muszę użeraż się z kimś takim jak tem facet. -To znaczy... -Że prawdopodobnie zdjęcia z naszej randki będą w internecie i nie tylko? Tak, dokładnie to.- Dziewczyna momentalnie zbladła, zaczęła dyszeć i się denerwować. Chłopak widząc to przytulił dziewczynę.- Mari, ja naprawdę przepraszam. Mogłem cię dziś nigdzie nie wyciągać, nie miałabyś przeze mnie kłopotów.- Nastolatka słysząc to uspokoiła się, spojrzała na zmartwionego blondyna i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła. -Spokojnie Adrien. Dobrze wiem na co się piszę, będąc z tobą, jednak nie da się ukryć, że jest to dla mnie nowa sytuacja i muszę się do tego przyzwyczaić. Poza tym, w tym stroju, któy wybrała dla mnie Tikki, nie zdziwię się jeśli nikt nie nie pozna. Teraz pomyślmy co dalej.- Zielonooki uśmiechnął się. Cieszył się, że jego ukochana go rozumie. -W takim razie, co powiesz na to...byśmy znaleźli jakieś miejsce, przemienili się i spędzili resztę dnia bez śledzących nas na każdym kroku paparazzi? -Idealny pomysł, ale z tym też powinniśmy uważać. Nikt nie może nas śledzić.- Po chwili wybiegli z parku i zaczęli szukać jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca. Kilka minut później upewnieni, że nikt ich nie widzi, przemienili się i wskoczyli na dach jednego z budynków. Jak widać w sam raz, bo na choryzoncie ujrzeli wielki promień wśród innych kamienic. Nie tracąc czasu pokierowali się w tamtą stronę, w pewnym momencie dołączyła do nich lisiczka. Ich nowym wrogiem, a jednocześnie więźniem akumy, okazał się jakiś dzieciak, któremu mama zakazała płynąc z kolegami Sekwaną. Szybko uporali się z problemem, a Biedronka oczyściła akumę. Już mieli wracać gdy nagle podbiegł do nich pewien chłopak. -Biedronko! Mam poważny problem!- Bohaterzy spojrzeli na swoje Miracula, oceniając ile czasu im jeszcze pozostało. Ostatecznie postanowili wysłuchać nastolatka, Volpina złapała go w pasie i wraz z towarzyszami pokierowała się w ustronne miejsce. Wylądowali, a lisica postawiła chłopaka na ziemi. -To jaki jest ten twój problem?- Spytała lisiczka bez zbędnych ceregieli. -Wiem, że jesteście posiadaczami Miraculum i Kwami, chcę was prosić o pomoc, ponieważ...ech, może na początek wam coś pokażę. Lazz, wyłaź.- Na tę komendę spod czapki chłopaka wyleciała lazurowa istotka. -Witajcie, Biedronko, Czarny Kocie i Volpino. Jestem Lazz. -T...to Kwami?- Spytał się blondyn. -Nie wiedziałam, że posiadasz Kwami, Nino.- Stwierdziła granatowo-włosa. Natomiast lisiczka była zszokowana, jej chłopak też miał być super-bohaterem. Przez chwilę nie mogła się ruszyć, jednak, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, szybko się ogarnęła. -Huh? Znasz mnie? -To czy cię znamy, czy nie, nie ma większego znaczenia.- Szybko skończyła temat szatynka(Volpina, jakby ktoś nie pamiętał. Gdy jest ona i Biedronka, to ją tak nazywam). -Powiedz, w czym tkwi problem.- Zachęcił chłopaka Kot. -No dobra. A więc tak...jakby to powiedzieć...hmmm... -Dalej Nino. Uzgodniliśmy, że im powiesz i poprosisz ich o pomoc, więc to zrób. -Już, już Lazz. W dużym skrócie...mam Kwami, ale nie mam Miraculum.- Na tę wiadomość dziewczyny cicho parsknęły śmiechem, zaś zielonooki strzelił sobie facepalma. -Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, jak to możliwe?- Spytała widocznie zirytowana fiołkowooka(Mari!!!). Teraz pałeczkę przejęło stworzonko. -Miraculum jest, ale nie wiem gdzie. Na pewno nie we Francji. Sęk w tym, że nie mamy się jak do niego dostać, bo przecież zwykły nastolatek nie będzie podróżować po świecie w poszukiwaniu bransolety. -Och, czyli nawet nie wiesz, gdzie jest twoje Miraculum? -Jeszcze nie, Biedronko, ale się dowiem jak ktoś je założy. -Ale, czy w takim razie, nie zostaniesz wezwany do tej osoby?- Spytał zaciekawiony dachowiec. -Coś takiego może się stać, gdy będę kilka kilometrów od tej osoby, ale jak wspomniałem Miraculum nawet nie ma w tym kraju. -No dobrze, więc musimy się zastanowić nad tym. -Już wiecie co się stało, więc możecie mi pomóc?- Tym razem wtrącił się Nino. -Postaramy się, ale...- Marinette była widocznie zdenerwowana i lekko przygryzała wargę. -Ale?- Spytał zaniepokojony Kot, nie podobało mu się zachowanie jego ukochanej, zaś jej nie podobała się okropna prawda, której nie dało się ukryć. -...ale nawet, jeśli Lazz wyczuje tą bransoletę, to nie będziemy przecież podróżować jako super-bohaterowie. -Czyli musimy się ujawnić?- To też nie podobało się Volpinie. W końcu Nino dowiedziałby się kim jest, a wtedy, wtedy możliwe, że czułby się urażony, iż nie powiedziała mu o tym, ale co miała poradzić? Biedronka miała racje. W odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie dostała potwierdzający ruch głowy. - Więc co nam pozostaje? Plagg...- Blondyn już miał odwołać przemianę, ale powstrzymała go jego dziewczyna. -Nie tutaj, nie teraz. Musimy się naprawdę nad tym zastanowić, może będzie inne wyjście. Teraz po prostu...- Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale jej uwagę zwróciło Kwami, wpatrywał się w dal, a jego oczy były zamglone. Po chwili wyrwał się z transu i zaczął latać w okół swojego przyjaciela. -Czuję...czuję Miraculum. Ktoś założył bransoletę!- Wykrzyknęło stworzenie, nie ukrywając radości. -Powiedz Lazz, szybko! Gdzie ono jest?- Szczęśliwy był też nastolatek. -Miraculum znajduję się w... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach